dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Frozon
Shane Frozon Former Headmaster of Hogwarts Order of Merlin First Class Rest in Peace (This Character Belongs to Zanzan28) To view The History of Shane Frozon, please click here. ---- About Me Shane watched as Brandon grew into a better leader then ever. He watched as the Order grew and members (young and old) created a new group of heroes. He was remined of all the wars he fought through. Of all the villains he stopped. Of all his friends both dead and old and young. He shaped Brandon all he could and soon he visited the Veil in the Ministry and all the seers he could find. All these told him it was definiately his time. He contacted his old love, Jenny Frozon who told him he had to die to save Brandon so he could lead the order onwards. Frozon understood but in order to continue his guidance after his death he put together a collection of 9 memories. He found 3 friends who needed them. He gave 3 memories to Brandon Smith and told him to use them when he needed guidance most. He sent 3 more to Professor Kinsel, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, and then 3 more to Charles Linch the current advisor to the Minister. These 9 memories would help them through the coming months and years. Frozon then picked up his wand and tapped his head. He then tapped the head of his Pheonix Flames. He put a small piece of his brain and memories and mind into the bird so Flames could continue about his work even after he was gone. Jenny soon came to him and told him he would die at the next Order Meeting. In order not to feel pain he gave himself a potion, he would pretend to feel the pain nonetheless so his plan would not be ruined. He then sat through his meeting and waited to die. When the battle began he gave Flames his pin and told Flames to bury it with him. The bird nodded and cried for Shane but Frozon asked him to be strong. Flames flew away and knew what he had to do. With that Frozon called Linch for reinforcements but told him not to let the Aurors near him... to interrupt his plan. Then right on cue in came Aldric Stroemberg. Aldric was here to kill and Frozon knew it. When fought in this battle Frozon didn't fight the same way, he fought to deley time until the reinforcements arrived but that was all. Frozon injured his shoulder but felt nothing, only noticing that it began to work less forfully. Soon Frozon noticed that the reinfocements arrived. He saw Linch and 5 Aurors coming out of their cars. He then looked at Brandon and the killing curse being shot at him. Frozon knew he was done. He winked at Brandon and jumped in front of the killing curse. Shane Frozon was dead. Flames came in to check the body and cried and also winked at Brandon. The bird flew off to continue Shane Frozon's work without Shane Frozon. Flames the Phoenix Professor Frozon has always loved creating spells and does it in his free time. He finds it fun and also useful. His list of spells always grows. He started with his signature spell: The Pudding Spell. And kept going for years. Here is a list of his so far created spells: *'Pudation'-''' His signature spell. A 5 foot tall pool of pudding falls out of the air: funny, yummy, and cool''' *Coco Trimortion- Makes a nice hot cup of Coco (good for winter nights) *Sandolio Chrivas-Makes his next spell go into a jar. "The Charm in a jar" *Taraka Radiosa- Turns wand into a device to talk to one another with... a Radio.. More a less *Phinaskiss Ravedorio- Gives him a view of the Ravenclaw Common Room *Darshonion- An attack spell: A stream of purple light causes the person attacked to faint *Trisinion- A deflective spell. Keeps people away and stuns them if getting to close. *Sorkriss Avadora- Puts the user at peace *Slitoratary- Will make the person attacked's eyes glow yellow if they were just under or are under an Unforgivable Curse. *Diesi Mendax- Will make the person attacked's eyes glow red if they are telling a lie. This spell will take affect for one hour. *Litoria Carsoron- Makes the person attacked go up in the air 15 feet. And then fall. |- | Other |- | |} Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Professors Category:Shane Frozon Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Advanced Member Category:Character Beyond Veil Category:Mahogany Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Headmaster Category:Hogwarts Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:April Birthday Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Dead